Hate Me Today, Hate Me Tomorrow
by CecilyAurora
Summary: "Brooke, baby come on. Don't be like this." Lucas didn't want to choose. He wanted the best of both worlds, which is the access to both girls he loves and both his daughters. "Hate me today, hate me tomorrow Brooke I will still love you." BRUCAS ONESHOT!


**Summary: **"Brooke, baby come on. Don't be like this." Lucas didn't want to choose. He wanted the best of both worlds, which is the access to both girls he loves and both his daughters. "Hate me today, hate me tomorrow Brooke I will still love you."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from One Tree Hill and I don't own the song Hate Me by Blue October.

**Author's Note: **So here's a quick little one shot I put together tonight. For some reason this song has been on repeat tonight but it helped me create this so its okay. Yes I know the song is supposedly about addiction and how his mother stood by him through it, but I took another approach from it. Hope you enjoy!

**Hate Me Today, Hate Me Tomorrow**

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

"Daddy!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs, trying to wake up someone in the house hold. She was scared and just had a nightmare and wanted the one person that made all bad dreams disappear.

"Wavy," Brooke walked into the light pink room and flicked on the lights blinding her for a second before she adjusted. "What's wrong?"

"Where's daddy?" Waverly screamed as tears fell from her angelic face. She wanted her dad and only her dad. That's who took all the scary monsters out of her bedroom and out of her dreams.

"Honey," Brooke sat down on the bed pulling the five year old closer. "You know daddy's not here."

"Why not?" Waverly hiccupped brushing her blond hair away from her eyes.

"Because he's just not baby. You know this isn't his home anymore." Brooke sighed. She hated how the fight broke the family apart and how he went back to her for the millionth time, but this time it was different. He was gone for good. She didn't know why it was different but it felt it.

"But, it's always home." Waverly looked up to eyes that matched her own. "Mamma, I don't get it. Daddy said this is home."

"I don't get it either, baby doll." Brooke hugged her daughter tightly. "I don't know."

"Make him come home."

"Honey, I can't make your dad do anything."

"You use to be able too. You got the eyes."

Brooke let out a giggle. The things a five-year-old picks up between her parents over the years. "I guess I did, but not anymore Wavy Mae."

"Daddy calls me that." The tears were falling again and this time Brooke had no clue how to stop them.

"You know you can call him baby." Brooke smiled trying to do anything to stop her heart breaking. It was broken once this month already and now she didn't know if she could take another break. It shattered her that the man she use to love, the one she called her Brody was the one that broke her.

"But, its not the same Mamma."

"Then how about we go cuddle in my bed. Its pretty lonely in there without someone." Brooke lifted Waverly into her arms. She knew Waverly loved sleeping in her bed, something that Brooke never did allow happen a lot, but tonight it seems to be needed by both mother and daughter.

"Mamma, can you tell me a story?" Waverly looked up with her bright green eyes.

Brooke didn't even have to give in, it was two in the morning but she knew a story will put her daughter to back to sleep and at that moment that's all she cared and worried about. "A story? Mhm. I guess that can happen Wavy Mae. What kind of story? I got a lot of stories up in my noggin."

"I wanna hear a love story Mamma! One of you and daddy!"

"Honey, daddy and I don't have a good love story. When you're older I can tell you more about it."

"But, I wanna know. You said I'm a big girl! That means I'm old enough to know!"

"I guess but when you're old enough I will tell you what you need to hear, Baby girl. Till then I want you to know that Daddy and I love our Wavy Mae so much." Brooke compromised. She wanted her daughter to realize that sometimes love is not enough like all those Disney shows and movies that prove love is all you need. Love is needed, but trust and respect is also needed.

"I love you too Mamma. Daddy in trouble with me."

"Honey, what happens between me and your father had nothing to do with you. Its adult issues that you're too young to understand."

"But why? Too much sexy time?" Waverly giggled. Brooke couldn't keep a straight face at this point. She made her crack up laughing

"Where did you learn such a silly thing Waverly Mae Scott?"

"Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate said daddy and you always use to be doing the sexy time. Whatever that is." Waverly rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what the adults ever talked about; all she knew was the code words.

"Tell them to keep their opinions to themselves." Brooke smirked. "Or no more going over there."

"But, I like it there even if Jamie has cooties. Is daddy staying there?" Waverly asked. She didn't get where he was staying. Karen sold her house a couple of years ago so the only logical explanation for where he was was there.

"I don't think so baby doll."

"Is he at Aunt Peyton's house again?" Waverly looked up at her mom. "He always goes there."

Brooke was shocked and hurt. She tried her best to shield Waverly from the outside troubles the family was having by not fighting around her. But I guess when they lived in a small apartment it was bound to happen.

"How'd you know that?"

"Sawyer said her daddy's staying there for good now. Why isn't he with me?"

"Honey," Brooke didn't know how to respond. Going from one girl to another girl is how Lucas Scott ended up in this position with two daughter, born three months apart by two different girls.

Before Brooke could even comprehend the words to say to the little girl in front of her, Waverly responded. "I got it." Waverly knew her mom hurt badly. Her Mamma had a boo-boo on her heart that no one but her daddy could fix it.

"You got what?"

"Daddy gave you a boo-boo. He'll just need to kiss it and put a band aid on it!"

"A big one baby girl. One that I don't think a kiss will fix this time."

"But Mamma, yours and daddy's kisses fix all my boo-boos."

Brooke smiled trying to think of the best way to start to respond. She didn't want it to make Waverly hate her dad, which is something she'd never do. Even though Brooke and Lucas are officially done, he will still be in his daughter's life. "Not this time princess. Daddy did a bad, bad thing and hurt Mamma a lot." Brooke tucked Waverly in tighter before turning off her light that sat on the nightstand. "Why don't we call it a night and in the morning maybe we can go to the café?"

"For pancakes?"

"Like always, Wavy Mae." Brooke gave her one last kiss good night as the perfect mixture of her and Lucas cuddled against her side.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

"_Brooke," Lucas was pleaded. He was supposed to be home three hours ago. Waverly finally went to bed with Brooke reading her a bed time story and scaring all the monsters from under Waverly's bed and in her closet away so she would sleep peacefully. "Pretty Girl."_

"_Don't you dare! I know where you were Lucas. I know where you always disappear too lately. And you know what? I'm done caring. I've given up. I thought that last time would be the final time this little Jerry Springer sitcome shit would happen again but I guess I was wrong."_

"_You need to let me explain, I can explain everything."_

"_Why don't you explain it to the poor girl who came home from kindergarten crying because her father didn't remember enough to make it to her father's day party at school. She was going to give you a picture that she took so long to draw. She spent days on that and her father let her down."_

"_You don't get it Brooke. Nothing has to do with Waverly or Sawyer. I just can't go on always having to choose which daughter do I pick for this event. Which one do I go see when both events start at the same time."_

"_Why don't you pick Wavy for once in her life? Huh? She's seen you come stumbling in and out of her life constently and yet she still adores you with all her heart. She'd do anything for you, Luke and you don't seem to understand that."_

"_I have more then one kid Brooke, don't you get that. I live with you guys that I need to make up to Sawyer. I need to have time with her too. I tuck Waverly into bed and feel a shit ton of guilt that I can't be doing that for Sawyer."_

"_So what your saying is that you feel guilty so you choose every other couple of months what daughter's mother you'll be with this time?" Brooke was pissed off this time. Her hand was resting on her hip and she ran her other hand through her hair. She just wanted the truth. She wanted to know that he loved her, just as much as she loved him. That he picked her because of his love. Not because of guilt._

"_Brooke, I don't mean it like that." Lucas was coming up with the wrong words to say. He didn't know how to explain what he did or why he did things a certain way. "I don't know what I mean."_

"_Well figure it out asshole. I can't keep letting you hurt Waverly or hurt me anymore. You made your choice to be over there and with them on one of the most proudest days of that little girl's life. Now live with it." Brooke gave up. She could not do it anymore. Tears were falling from her green eyes and they were falling fast. "I want you gone, Lucas. Get your stuff and get the hell out of mine and my daughter's life."_

"_If I remember correctly Brooke, she's my daughter also."_

"_Sadly that's true. She deserves a father that wants to be there for her twenty four seven. Not someone who can't decide what daughter is more important at the moment in time." _

"_I'm not letting you take her from me! I mean it Brooke. I will fight you all the way on that one."_

"_Well I will not let you take my daughter around her. If you want to play evil, I will sure fire back." Brooke was irritated at this moment. Everything she planned for went right out the window. The clam, adultish talk was way gone. _

"_You can't stop me. I live there."_

"_Well technically you lived here until today. Get your fucking story straight before you want to play that game." Brooke smirked. "I want you to choose for the final time Lucas. If you walk out that door tonight don't expect me to be waiting for you to come back. _

"_Brooke, baby come on. Don't be like this." Lucas didn't want to choose. He wanted the best of both worlds, which is the access to both girls he loves and both his daughters. "Hate me today, hate me tomorrow Brooke I will still love you."_

_Lucas gave up. He didn't know what to do, but he left. He left like he couldn't turn around anymore. He wanted to be that man Brooke needed or the father his own father never was, but deep down he knew he couldn't change what he became. It was the new him who has to balance two families._

_Brooke broke down crying. She knew she pushed him to choose but that little bit of hope inside of him prayed for him to pick her or better yet prayed for him to love her and say that their family was enough. Their miracle Waverly was more then enough for her, why couldn't it be the same for him._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Snapping out of her memory, Brooke took a deep breath. She knew this will be the perfect start for them. A brand-new one, one that she needed.

She started thinking over everything that happened. All the shit she went through and realized one thing. She hated this Lucas E. Scott. He was not the one she fell in love with in High School and was especially not the one who picked her when having to decide what knocked up high school senior would he be with. This new Lucas E. Scott was someone she couldn't imagine being with ever again.

In her mind she started whispering what he told her, "Hate me today, hate me tomorrow, I'd still love you." Some where deep inside she wished he actually meant it.

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_


End file.
